Tamsin
Tamsin is a Valkyrie who works as a Bounty Hunter and Mercenary for the Dark Fae. Character arc Tamsin was partnered with Dyson as an "experiment" by Hale, as the Acting Ash, to help enhance the peace truce between the Light Fae and Dark Fae. Initially, Tamsin was interested in proving for The Morrígan that Bo had attacked and chi-drained a Dark Fae. When Tamsin first met Bo, she was cold and rude. She openly expressed hatred and a desire to see Bo imprisoned, as she believed Bo was secretly killing Dark Fae by feeding on them. In ConFaegion, however, the two became friendly when they reverted to teenage states after being infected by a parasite. In Fae-ge Against The Machine, she invited herself along as Bo's companion during the trials in her invitation to The Dawning. After she used her power to awaken the comatose Dark Fae, who then confirmed that Bo had been his attacker, Tamsin decided to keep it a secret from The Morrígan – and appears to have made herself an enemy of The Morrígan by defying her. At the end of Those Who Wander, when Tamsin saw the figure on the road standing with his back facing them, she told Dyson that it was Bo's father. Her Valkyrie mentor was Acacia. When Tamsin reneged on her mission, Acacia's right hand was severed by Crows who were minions of the mysterious powerful client that had hired Tamsin to bring Bo to him – which then forced Tamsin to go through with the contract. Acacia had given her a Rune Glass that contained a special liquid and into which she instructed Tamsin to deposit: :"One hair from someone she loves. Two from someone she trusts. And three from her own head. Put them in the bottle and The Druid will do the rest." The combining of the hairs with ingredients in the bottle would create an elixir that would render Bo subject to capture. Tamsin grabbed one eyelash from Lauren's cheek, took two hairs from Dyson's comb, and yanked several strands of hair from the back of Bo's head. When The Wanderer hired Tamsin as a bounty hunter to find Bo, he described her target as a girl with "Eyes both brown and blue, virtuous yet lustful, neither Dark nor Light, yet both." (Groundhog Fae) Tamsin was about to collect Rainer's soul when The Blood King prevented her from doing so. It was her last life cycle and she admitted to self-doubt and self-loathing, and taking Rainer's soul to Valhalla was imperative as it would redeem her as a Valkyrie before her own death. The Blood King, however, berated Tamsin, calling her a vulture and carrion, and "A greedy bird, pecking at the helpless dead." He convinced the distraught Valkyrie to accept a bargain: in exchange for Rainer's soul, he would rewrite her future and she would have another lifetime, in which she could cleanse her sins. In Sleeping Beauty School, Tamsin has been reincarnated and is already six years old when Dyson finds her hiding in the bushes near the crash site of the final episode from the third season. Her growth is accelerated and in less than two weeks she has become a young teenager horrified by the sudden growth of breasts on her chest. By the end of two weeks, she has become an older teen and then matures rapidly into an adult (Turn to Stone). When she reached adulthood her powers and abilities had been refreshed and enhanced to the extent that she was able to manipulate the air surrounding Massimo, The Druid, and choke him from a distance. In her new life cycle she finally grows wings, showing that her power is now extreme — however, it also indicates that this is her final life cycle. Personality Tamsin's sexual nature is bisexual (established in the character description by Showcase). She can seem a little cold hearted at first, especially to those she dislikes; however, she is then seen as more loyal to her friends. She is hardworking and does whatever it takes to finish the job, even if it means injuring innocent bystanders. Tamsin is very sarcastic, witty and "mean" (as Dyson put it when under the influence of a parasite infection). She holds strong opinions and can be rude and single-minded at times, but her ability to analyze information seems to be highly skilled. Tamsin hates crying. In her previous life, before she was reborn (Season 4), she was a prideful, stubborn and greedy Valkyrie. She turned down The Wanderer's first reward offer (for Bo) in return for more bounty. Tamsin has the power to intimidate others into doubting themselves to the point of incapacitation. When she uses this power, her facial features change and her face transforms into a skull-like appearance. In Season 3, soon after she used her powers, she lost some of her hair (the loss of hair indicated that she was coming to the end of her current life cycle). She is able to awaken a comatose person, but at the cost of their mental facilities being destroyed or with her having to eventually kill them. Tamsin has the ability to sense fear from dead bodies. She fought Dyson in a boxing ring and beat him which indicates she is very strong. As a Valkyrie, Tamsin collects the souls of dead warriors to take them to Valhalla (Destiny’s Child). Tamsin answers to Freyja and in Like Hell Pt.1 it was insinuated that they had more than a Valkyrie-and-Mistress relationship, and that there had been sexual intimacy between them. Relationships * Bo: Tamsin's relationship with Bo is awkward. When Tamsin first met Bo, she was cold and rude towards her. Tamsin had two missions: first, to find evidence that Bo had chi-drained a Dark Fae and left him in a coma so that The Morrígan could use it against Bo and finally be able to punish and execute her; second, to bring Bo to a powerful (unidentified) client that hired Tamsin as his mercenary. At first, she openly expressed hatred and a desire to see Bo imprisoned, as she believed Bo was secretly killing Dark Fae by feeding on them. Despite this, in ConFaegion, the two were friendly when they both reverted to teenagers after being infected by a transmittable Dark Fae parasite. After Tamsin revived the comatose Dark Fae to find out the truth about the feed that left him in a coma (then took his life to end his pain), she appeared to take Bo's side over The Morrígan's. In Fae-ge Against The Machine, Tamsin voluntarily accompanied Bo through the trials in her invitation to The Dawning. After the last test, Tamsin spontaneously rushed up to Bo and kissed her when Trick and Stella's hands touched the Dawning Invitation Machine and caused it to spark while they kissed passionately. In Season 5 it is evident that Tamsin has romantic feelings for Bo. * Dyson: Tamsin's detective partner in the 39th Division Homicide Squad, working together as part of the Dark Fae/Light Fae exchange program that Hale initiated. Though relations were initially hostile due to them being on opposite sides, they have become more friendly. She is often found playing pool and drinking in The Dal with Dyson and the gang. * Kenzi: In Season 3, Tamsin barely knows Kenzi, yet besides Bo, Tamsin became aware that Kenzi had been replaced by a Kitsune before Trick, Dyson, and Lauren even suspected it was not Kenzi they were dealing with. During Season 4, after Tamsin is reborn, Kenzi takes care of Tamsin whilst she regains her memories and they become friends. * Lauren: Tamsin and Lauren are adversaries, particularly since Tamsin was gathering evidence to prove that Bo had chi-drained a Dark Fae and left him comatose, and thereafter arrest Bo for the crime. (No one knew that she was secretly working as an agent for The Morrígan.) Tamsin was hired by a mysterious client to bring Bo to him. When she failed to carry-out her contract, she was forced to complete it after her mentor, Acacia, paid the price for Tamsin's refusal. To fulfill her contract she had to collect the hairs from three sources – one hair from someone Bo loved, two hairs from someone Bo trusted, and three from Bo's head – and put them inside a Rune Glass containing an elixir. Tamsin went to Lauren's apartment under false pretenses and surreptitiously grabbed an eyelash from Lauren's cheek and put it inside the Rune Glass. She then unashamedly told Lauren about her and Bo kissing in Brazenwood, earning a slap in the face from an offended Lauren. In Season 5 a sort of détente had evolved between them and in Big in Japan Lauren extended an olive branch when she reached out and said to Tamsin, "I just want to say that you're full of surprises. And most of them are downright horrible. But sometimes...every once in a while…they're just what everybody needs." It had a strong effect on Tamsin and she held back tears until Lauren walked away. Tamsin has shown jealousy towards Lauren in Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts. Quotes * "If there’s one thing I hate, it's a man getting in the way of what I want. It’s so retro." – to Dyson (The Kenzi Scale) * "I am the Harbinger of Death. I arrive on winds of blessed air. Air that you no longer deserve." – to Massimo (Turn to Stone) * "I kill. I'm Dark. Remember?" – to Bo (Turn to Stone) * "She also suddenly looks like my old partner who used to bang Hydras over lunch." – Dyson to Kenzi about newly-adult Tamsin (Turn to Stone) * "In a previous life I hunted Fae fugitives for a price. I was a Valkyrie. I was the best. And I was greedy." – to Bo (Groundhog Fae) * "He has fallen in battle and I must take him to the Einherjar in Valhalla." – Tamsin to The Blood King, about Rainer (Destiny’s Child) * "If he is what I think he is, I will be the first person to slit Rainer's throat." – to Acacia (End Of A Line) Trivia * Tamsin was near the end of her life cycle in Season 3. By the end of the season, her powers had diminished because of her age, but with a magical potion from Massimo she could regain her strength for a time. (She lost large amounts of hair when she used her Valkyrie powers because she was near the end of her life cycle.) * Valkyrie only reveal their true forms to their opponents. Tamsin's powers have not been clearly defined as a whole. * She has had many lives but does not seem to remember them all. * The deal Tamsin made with The Blood King (in Destiny’s Child) gave her seven extra lives (Like Hell Pt.1). * She used a special Valkyrie bladed weapon to defeat an Under Fae in Fae-de To Black. * When a weakened Bo chi-fed from Tamsin, the latter's chi overwhelmed her, as she told Tamsin that she had never tasted anything like it before. * After Tamsin was shot by a human security guard and Bo took her back to The Clubhouse, Bo asked the Kitsunes to help Tamsin. One of the two told her, "This is the way of the Valkyrie – to live, to serve, to expire over and over again." The other commented that death will be a "Sweet 'out' considering who Tamsin's gotten involved with." However, in fear of him, they would not say his name and tell Bo who Tamsin's client was. * She had a strong reaction to the tarot card picked by Bo that showed "The Wanderer." In Norse mythology, Odin was also known as "The Wanderer", which may be Tamsin's connection, since Valkyries are maidens of Odin and choose the souls of brave warriors who die in battle to bring them to Valhalla. this time, this is only speculation by fans. * In a live chat on the Doccubus.com fan website during the Showcase broadcast of Fae-ge Against The Machine, Emily Andras explained that the kiss between Tamsin and Bo in Brazenwood was due to Trick and Stella touching the Dawning Invitation Machine at the moment they kissed. * The name "Tamsin" is a short form of the name Thomasina, and means "twin". Appearances * 3.02 SubterrFaenean * 3.03 ConFaegion * 3.04 Fae-de To Black * 3.05 Faes Wide Shut * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale * 3.08 Fae-ge Against The Machine * 3.09 The Ceremony * 3.10 Delinquents * 3.11 Adventures in Fae-bysitting * 3.12 Hail, Hale * 3.13 Those Who Wander * 4.01 In Memoriam (mentioned only) * 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School (a child Tamsin that grows rapidly into a young teen) * 4.04 Turn to Stone (an older teenage Tamsin that matures into an adult) * 4.05 Let the Dark Times Roll * 4.08 Groundhog Fae * 4.09 Destiny’s Child * 4.11 End Of A Line * 4.12 Origin/It Begins * 4.13 Dark Horse * 5.01 Like Hell Pt.1 * 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 * 5.03 Big in Japan * 5.04 When God Opens a Window * 5.05 It's Your Lucky Fae * 5.06 Clear Eyes, Fae Hearts Showcase character description Tamsin (Rachel Skarsten) A kick-ass cop with trust issues and a generous anti-authorative streak. She’s bi-sexual, up for anything and running from everything. A warrior (literally; she’s a Valkyrie), Tamsin is a tomboy with great instincts and an infectious lust for life – though she shuts down when questioned about her dark past. A sexy, beer drinking, bar brawling, fiercely loyal anti-hero. Syfy character description Tamsin | Rachel Skarsten Tamsin is Dyson's partner on the force and is also Dark Fae. Part of a program to strengthen relations between both Fae clans in the wake of the Garuda’s assault, Tamsin is cool, kickass, and more skeptical than most when it comes to everyone’s favorite Succubus. Tamsin is here to make nice and play by the rules, but her loyalty and trust is not so easily won over. She’s a Valkyrie, a clandestine breed with some serious cred in the Fae world, with an agenda that’s higher than even the Morrigan’s pay grade. And though her powers are as mysterious as her past, there’s no doubt that you’d want Tamsin by your side in a bar-brawl. Who knows, Tamsin might just give Bo a the taste of the Dark that finally tips her over the edge. References